


Inevitable

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Mortality, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Legolas ponders the not so happy future. Tilda does her best to comfort the elven prince.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff with these two but I couldn’t get rid of the angst. I do love Barduil but it makes me cry.

“Hello Sir Legolas.”

The elf prince looked down to the seat next to him at the King of Dale’s long marble made dining table. 

The smallest of the princesses had sat there to finish her night time snack and as she ate her piece of sweet cinnamon cake, she stared up at Legolas with wide, twinkling eyes.

“Hello.” Legolas greeted the girl, not expecting to be joined in his lonely sulking by such a joyful little spirit. “Your name is Tilda, is it not?”

The girl nodded with a proud smile and Legolas couldn’t help but let a grin stretch across his lips. The princess was a sweet little thing to be sure. To be so melancholy around her was clearly impossible.

“Are you sad, Sir Legolas?” The darling girl asked with great concern, as if the elf before her were a dear old friend. 

“No.” He was quick to assure the child, and he was truthful in his words. Sad would not be the proper term for what Legolas was currently feeling. Worried, or troubled, perhaps, was better.

He had accompanied Thranduil on several trips to Dale since the Dragon Slayer’s coronation, and quickly it became clear that his father was not interested in trade deals or military alliances. He was much more eager to secure his place in the King’s bed.

Legolas should have guessed his father’s true motives sooner, he supposed, and he really could have elected to stay at home rather than accompanying Thranduil on this visit to the city of men. He probably should have, truthfully. 

The prince was unsure of his feelings regarding his father’s blossoming courtship.

“Is your Da going to marry mine?” Little Tilda asked hopefully, drawing the elf from his thoughts again.

“I know not, little one.” He sighed. “Perhaps he will.”

“I like your Da.” Tilda smiled sweetly at him. “He’s very lovely and he makes my Da smile.”

“I suppose he does...” Legolas swallowed. “Ada is quite fond of your father.”

“That’s good.” Tilda nodded approvingly. “I want them to get married and be happy together. Don’t you think that will be nice?”

Legolas didn’t answer right away, and when he did he only gave a slow, half hearted nod, and his eyes turned back to the hearth at the end of the hall and the fire burning within it, sturdy oaken logs quickly withering away under the flickering orange flames.

A small, gentle hand tugging at his sleeve turned his attention once more to the little Princess, and she was still smiling as if grief did not exist in the world that she saw.

“Sigrid will be here soon with Bain.” She told Legolas once she had his attention back. “She’s going to read us a story. Would you like to stay and listen? The cooks will bring us cider while Sigrid reads.”

Again, Legolas was forced to smile at the girl.

“That does sound lovely.” He nodded at the kind invitation. “Thank you.”

Tilda nodded and continued to eat her slice of cake. “It will be nice to have another brother.” She told him then. 

Legolas could almost forget his misgivings over his father’s decisions. Bard was a good man to be sure, and his children were kind and wonderful, but they were mortal...

Surely Thranduil knew that whatever happiness that he’d found with Bard couldn’t last forever. 

Legolas certainly knew it and already it saddened him greatly.


End file.
